Within the context of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 10, Relay Nodes (RNs) are standardized. Generally, RNs are network nodes that communicate with an enhanced NodeB (eNB), which may also be commonly referred to as a communications controller, a base station, a NodeB, a controller, and the like, through a wireless link referred to as a Un link or a wireless backhaul, which may be in-band or out-of-band. To a User Equipment (UE), which may also be commonly referred to as a mobile station, terminal, subscriber, user, and the like, the RNs may appear as eNBs. The RNs are considered to be tools to improve, e.g., the coverage area of high data rate communications, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput, and/or to provide coverage in new areas.
Typically, there may be two types of RNs: fixed RNs and mobile RNs (mRNs). As their names imply, a fixed RN may be deployed in a fixed location and serve UEs operating within its operating area, while a mRN may be deployed in a mobile location and serve UEs operating with its moving operating area. The UEs operating within the moving operating area of the mRN may be moving along with the mRN or moved into the moving operating area of the mRN.